hartyunufandomcom-20200213-history
Zack meets Madi wiki
On a sunny day Zach and Quack was walking around New London and then he found a bunker and then went inside. Zack: Woah. Quack: What is this place? Zack: Some short of Bunker! Quack: Wait, there is a light over there. Zach: Let's look. Views: User: Madi Farts in bed. MAdi: NO HNB: LOL Prussia: THE SUN IS A DEADLY LASER! Madi: Watch HB HNB: NO! I have an opinion too *Chuck comes in Chuck: You have SH*t opinions Views: Madi's Pooparama! HNB: LOL MAdi: NO Zack: Oh man this is so strange and weird! Quack: how about we go in? I'm doing it! Zack: Wait no! Quack: Greetings! HNB: o/ MAdi: Wat Zack: Ummm, HI! Views: Madi and the Pooporazza! HNB: LOL MAdi: STOP BFrit: What's going on? Chuck: HNB has crap opinions I will murder him in his sleep MAdi: What Chuck? Views06: I hate Pig,Goat Banana Cricket Chuck: Grrr I will murder both HNB and Views because they have crap opinions MAdi: Are you serious! Chuck: Yes MAdi: I'm starting to not like you Chuck: I don't care besides I hate Chico so you also have crap opinions MAdi: AHH! Now I hate you Chuck: good.... crap opinions girl MAdi: I can't believe Chuck *sniff* Views: Bkack haired people tend to fart more MAdi: nein Views: THAT MEANS MADI IS A HUGE FARTER MAdi: nein HNB: Brown and Blond haired people fart less Views: True MAdi: My hair used to be blond HNB: BUT THEN MADI CHANGED HER HAIR BLACK BECAUSE SHE LOOKS WEIRD AS A BLACK PERSON WITH BLOND HAIR MAdi: I LOOKED PRETTY SLICK Zack: You mean FAT Quack: lol Zack: MADI MADE A FART TORNADO Quack: Cool! prussia: JAWOHL @ MADI CRJ SUCKS ~Cheesie has joined chat~ Cheesie: SMELL THE FART MAdi: What? HNB: now you're talking! Cheesie: RED PEE PEE ~Cheesie has been kicked by Madiyunu~ MAdi: there. Zack: Woohoo! Quack: Is cheesie a troll ~Cheesie has joined chat~ Cheesie: SHE IS NOW! Zack: AAAAH! prussia: TIME TOO SPAM HEHEHHEHEHE ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ Cheesie: I LOVE SPAMMING fvfvffffbfffbnbgngngngbdbfgbggbgb prussia: cheesie is awesome Cheesie: I HAVE A CRUSH ON PRUSSIA ~Cheesie has been kicked by Madiyunu~ Madi: good. Views: do you like potato wedges? Madi: i LOVE them Quack: I hate them ~Quack has been kicked by Madiyunu~ Zack: MADI WHY Madi: >:) Zack: respect opinions. Madi: LALALA I"M NOT LISTENING ~Madiyunu has been kicked by Hart New Bob~ Hart: sorry about that Zack: it's ok ~Quack has joined chat~ BFrit: wb Quack: Hi Cheesie: I'M A RED PEE PEE YOU'RE A RED PEE PEE WE'RE ALL RED PEE PEE! Quack: WHY! Madi: Aaaaaah! Madi: I'm mental HNB: lol Madi: It's not funny Zack: yes it is Quack: Mat is so FAT BFrit: no she is SKINNY Madi: WHY! Madi: Wait what. Madi: AAAAAAAAAAH! ~Madiyunu has been kidnapped~ Quack: What Happened Zack: Oh no! HNB: Lets just wait she's tough she will come back 10 minutes later Views: so um... HNB: Madi must be over beating those baddies just wait guys 50 mins later BFrit: I'm starting to get worried HNB: She's probably grabbing a mountain dew. 2 hours later BFrit: OK its been 3 hours i'm searching HNB: SIT YOUR BUTT BACK DOWN. 1 day later Views: we should stop waiting HNB: Nope! (phone rings) Views: Hello? Adam Katz: We got your presious mat! Views: Oh crap Adam Katz: IF YOU DON'T GIVE US 100$ DOLLARS IN ONE HOUR SHE WILL BE KILLED (Views hangs up) Views: I need 100$ HNB: here Views: Thanks (Views runs to Adam Katz's house') Views: here is your money Adam Katz: YOU DAMN FOOL! THATS 99$ (Adam Katz ties Views up) Adam Katz: ITS TIME FOR THE DEATH PENALTY (HNB bursts in) HNB: STOP! (Adam Katz ties HNB up) Adam Katz: now lets move on to THE DEATH PENALTY (BFrit bursts into room) BFrit: STOP! Adam Katz: HOW MANY DAMN IDIOTS ARE THERE? (Adam Katz ties BFrit up) (Zack and Quack burst into the room and defeat Adam Katz) Zack: There Madi: phew! Quack: Lets go back to the bunker! HNB: Okay (back at the bunker) Madi: Ah it sure is good to be back! POOT! HNB: who farted? BFrit: wasn't me Views: wasn't me Zack: wasn't me Quack: wasn't me Madi: wasn't me (HNB smells Madi's Butt) HNB: Madi Farted! BFrit: Woah Madi: GRRRR (Views sprays febreeze) Quack: Aaah! Did you read the headlines! HNB: what? Quack: Prussia died! Everybody: NO! POOT! HNB: go to a doctor madi! Madi: grrrrr Zack: Scheduled an appointment! Madi: WHAT! HNB: it was sarcasm Zack! 1 day later Dr. Petunia: What's the matter madi? Madi: my friends say i have a farting problem Dr Petunia: I wouldn't ta... POOT! (sniff sniff) Dr Petunia: GO TO THE DAMN BATHROOM NOW! (Dr Petunia sprays febreeze all over the room. Meanwhile, madi is farting in the bathroom) Madi: i'm going to open the door now (a huge fart wind comes out of the bathroom door) Random Patient: I have fully lost my dieing sense of smell now! Dr Petunia: Madi, you have a case of the FARTIES! Madi: Aaaaaah! Dr Petunia: take this medicine (Dr Petunia kicks Madi back to the bunker) Madi: ugh, my farties are cured now. HNB: HAHAHA! you got a case of the FARTIES! HAHAHA! Madi: grrr ~Oobi has joined chat~ Oobi: oh hello Views: hello oobi ~Kako has joined chat~ Kako: Hey! BFrit: Hey! ~Uma has joined chat~ Uma: Hi! HNB: Hi! Zack: Wow Quack: ikr Zack Madi: So, what brings you guys here Oobi: Were hiding from someone Madi: Who? Kako: Adam Katz BFrit: Oh crap ~Cheesie has joined chat~ Cheesie: gasp ADAM KATZ? Madi: Yes he kidnapped us Cheesie: HE WOULD OF TURNED YOU INTO OBJECTS Views: I hate objectifying! Cheesie: He turned me into cheese when I was 15! Madi: What? Tell me more Cheesie: Once I was a little girl named Courtney until Adam Katz captured me and turned me into cheese! Views: Woah Cheesie: And now I go by Cheesie HNB: GRRRRR ADAM KATZ IS SO FREAKING DUMB ~Adam Katz has joined chat~ Adam Katz: I'm back Cheesie: AAAAAAAH! HNB: I'll call Jason Ventures! (HNB calls Jason Ventures) HNB: He should be here in a few seconds! ~Jason Ventures burst into chat!~ Adam Katz: Jason? Jason Ventures: Take this! Adam Katz: OW! Jason Ventures: Wack! Adam Katz: YIKE! Jason Ventures: Hi ya! Adam Katz: AAAH! ~Adam Katz has been defeated!~ Jason Ventures: My work here is done! ~Jason Ventures burst out of chat~ HNB: Bye Jason! Views: what a relief! BFrit: yeah Oobi: Me, Kako and Uma have to leave now Views: OK bye Kako: Bye Uma: Bye ~Oobi has left chat~ ~Kako has left chat~ ~Uma has left chat~ Zack: What now? Quack: Let's watch FoodFight! Zack: Ok Quack: Go pop some popcorn BFrit BFrit: Okay BFrit: This Microwave is too small! Madi: So? BFrit: Fine (BFrit puts popcorn in microwave for 2 minutes) Quack: Ok lets get this movie started! (2 minutes later) Zack: Ok BFrit get the popcorn BFrit: the microwave is stuck Quack: Bullcrap. (3 minutes later) BFrit: The popcorn is on fire! Zack: Learn how to cook! (Microwave Explodes) Cheesie: Aaaah! there's popcorn all over the bunker! Views: Well we could swim in it Madi: That's a great idea! HNB: and cheesie could flavor it! Cheesie: I never agreed to that! (HNB grates cheesie's legs off) Cheesie: AAAAAAAAH! (HNB sprinkles the cheese all over the popcorn) Zack: Yummy now it's cheese flavored popcorn! Quack: Let's dive in! (Swimming in popcorn and also eating it montage) Madi: That was delicious. Views: Yeah Cheesie: MY LEGS! BFrit: You should go to the doctor Cheesie: OK! HNB: the doctor bills are gonna be high this month. (5 hours later) Dr Rose: So Cheesie, whats the troubles? Cheesie: My friends grated of my legs Dr Rose: Take these pills and your legs will grow back in a week. Cheesie: Ok (back at the bunker) Madi: Oh no! Views and HNB are stuck on a plillar! Madi: Cheesie you gotta get them down! Cheesie: Um Madi, I don't have legs Madi: TOO BAD BFrit: yeah too bad! Zack: Me and Quack will throw you up there! Cheesie: Sounds good. Quack: 3 2 1 go! Cheesie: Views, HNB get down please Views: ok HNB: ok (Views and HNB climb down) Cheesie: How am i going to get down? (Views kicks pillar to the ground) Cheesie: Thanks Views: You're welcome HNB: Oh no Views! Views: what? HNB: that was one of the supports! (Views puts pillar back up) Views: better? HNB: better. Zack: This bunker is boring Quack: It's only drak gray! BFrit: Can we paint it madi? Views: Please! Madi: Fine but only use pink, purple, and orange HNB: ok (painting montage) Zack: What a beautiful bunker Quack: yep. Madi: so pretty! ~Jack in the Box Guy has joined chat~ Jack: Try my new Cheeseburger! Views: No Jack: THATS IT YOU'RE DEAD HNB: Aaaaah! (Madi runs to garage) Jack: time to die! HNB: nice knowing you views! Views: Yeah! (bus revs up) Madi: SURPRISE IDIOT! (Madi runs over jack in the Box guy) ~Jack has died~ HNB: yay! Views: phew! Zack: Me and Quack are going to do a magic trick! Quack: yeah! BFrit: ok. Quack: Watch HNB disappear! HNB: Aaaah! (HNB disappears) Madi: How did you do that Zack: Magic Madi: TELL US KNOW OR YOU'LL BE STRANGLED! Quack: Magic. Cheesie: Maybe he means magic? Views: Oh that magic? Madi: What the Hell! Zack: Magic. Madi: STRANGLING TIME! Views: There's an app called Magic. Madi: Oh, tell me more Views: In the app you can make people disappear Madi: Cool! (Madi downloads app) Madi: I'm going to make everybody disappear! BFrit: Wait what! (Everybody except Madi disappears) Madi: Aaah. Peace and Quiet 1 day later Madi: So fun! 6 days later Madi: still fun... hehe 3 weeks later: Madi: This is sure fun... eh... 3 months later Madi: fun.... just... fun. 1 year later Madi: still good..... 10 years later (Madi heavily breathes) 40 years later Madi: OH I'VE LOST IT I GOTTA GET THEM BACK! (Madi deletes app) Madi: ABRACADABRA! (everybody reappears) HNB: It sure is great to be back! Quack: yeah. Madi: I'm old Zack: What? Madi: it's been 50 years! Views: So it's 2083? Madi: Yes. HNB: Plastic Surgery Time! Madi: Wait! HNB: What Madi: I need my spider-man! BFrit: Here. (After the surgery) Quack: Now you're young! Even though technically you are 68 Madi: Thanks! ~Spiderman has joined chat~ Madi: GASP SPIDERMAN! MY HERO! Spidey: I'm trying to catch a criminal who snuck in here Cheesie: Who? Spidey: Chuck Madi: I know him! He used to be my boyfriend! Spidey: There he is knocking down the pillars! Chuck: Spidey WHY! Spidey: You were threatining people for having an opinion! Chuck: I WAS COMING DOWN TO APOLLOGIZE! Spidey: Oh ~Spiderman has left chat~ Chuck: Sorry Guys HNB: We forgive you! TKF: Sure. We forgive you, on account if you do something for me on TDL. Chuck: no u TKF:... BFrit check our ant's shadow i uploaded issue 57 TKF: Tell me, Just what is Ant's Shadow? Bfrit: my comic Chuck: gay comic. Views: For once, I actually agree with Chuck! BFrit: Madi? Madi: Yep, I can admit those comics are gay. BFrit: *holding back tears* WAAAAAAAH! WAH! WAH! WWAAAAH! HNB: Calm down. BFrit: WAAAAH! WWWAAAAH WAAAAH! TKF: Where are my earplugs? Views: Here! Take my headphones that blast really loud music! Madi: Um... Uh... We actually think Ant’s Shadow isn’t gay, BFrit.. BFrit: ........ WAAAAAAAH! WAH WAH WWWWWAAAAAAH! Views: Oh no! I think he might have.... RUPTURED HIS TEAR GLANDS. Chuck: OH GREAT! CRYING FOR HOURS! BFrit: WAAAAH! WAH WAH WAH WAH WAAAAAH WAAAH! Chuck: CRY LITTLE BABY! CRY! CRY! Views: Stop that! It will only make him cry more! Chuck: OH SO NOW YOU... LIKE? THE BABY?!? Views: No. Madi: Well, mama’s callin’ da doctor! A Few Hours Later Dr. Wildflower: So BFrit, what’s the problem? BFrit: WAAAAAAH! WAH WAH WAAAAAHHHHHH! Dr. Wildflower: Oh! It looks like you have ruptured tear glands! Hold still! I will give you a surgery! BFrit: Suwgery? WAAAAAAH! WAAAAAH! WAAAAAAH! WAAAAAH! WAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAH! WWWAAAAAAH! Dr. Wildflower: THIS IS FREAKING IT. WE ARE TRANQUILIZING YOU! ~ BFrit has been tranquilized ~ Dr. Wildflower: There. And a little bit of this... and uh, a little bit of that... and here we are! Wildflower claps BFrit: Hey! I’m not crying, and it didn’t even hurt! Dr. Wildflower: Good! Here is your sucker. Now go back home! walks back to the bunker ~ BFrit has joined chat ~